1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar assembly, and more particularly to a handlebar assembly for cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical handlebar assembly for cycles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,950 to Girvin, entitled "HANDLEBAR ASSEMBLY FOR CYCLES", filed Oct. 24, 1988, the handlebar assembly comprises a pivot arm pivotally coupled to the column member, and rubber spring elements provided for shock absorption purposes. However, the pivot arm and the tubular main portion supported thereon can not be rotated relative to the pivot axle thereof such that the height of the tubular main portion can not be adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional handlebar assemblies.